Iodine (No More)
by VampChippzRisesAgain
Summary: Based on ToriTerror's YouTube video Iodine (BBS Crazy Trio). Wildcat is just a vigilante (and a burglar) who has more than one problem with his life. His first mistake? Moving into a house with two superheroes. As he adjusts, he finds out they have secrets of their own...some that might be darker and more horrifying than his own. (*Wildcat-centric. Don't like, don't read!*)
1. New Meetings

_Chapter 1-First Meetings_

 _?: Hey guys, VampChippz here. This is set in the GTA 5 universe and features our favorite crazy trio, H2O Delirious, VanossGaming, and I AM WILDCAT. *First chapter is in Wildcat's perspective but_ _NOT_ _in 1st POV. Hell, this whole story will probably end up centering around him...whoops.* This is based off of_ _ToriTerror's Iodine (BBS Crazy Trio) video_ _on Youtube. Check it out, it's awesome! Without further ado, enjoy!_

* * *

"Man, this is such horse shit," A man grumbles as he shoulders his duffle bags once more with unease. "Why does this happen to _me_ of all people?" His blue eyes scour the area from behind black framed glasses before he raises a fist to the door, hesitant. He had lost his spare set of keys while shuffling his way out of a vent during a robbery, making his "expedition" an almost-clean hit-and-run. He sighs in frustration, running a hand through his hair with some difficulty.

 _If only I knew who I was moving in with! I heard that this place was vacated up until now, with the three of us moving in. The other two better not give me much trouble...If they do, I'll simply kill them._

 _I can't get attached, not again…_ _never_ _again._

Before he even knocked the door was flung open, much to his surprise. A shorter male (although everyone was practically shorter than him) looks up to see his disgruntled face. He smiles albeit shyly, somewhat intimidated by the other's height advantage over him. Then he steps to the side, welcoming entry into the house.

"So you're one of my roommates then, too?" The male with the duffle bags huffs, walking in and setting them down near the wall adjacent to the door.

"No, I'm just your friendly neighborhood fuckboi."

Silence. Then, "That's a yes, dumbass!"

The shorter male snorts with laughter before responding. "Well alright, then! I'm Evan." He ran a hand through his spiked black hair as he stuck the other one out for his roommate to shake. The taller male hesitates before slowly grasping the other man's hand.

"Call me Wildcat for now. It's just a stupid codename an old friend came up with." He mutters. Evan eyes him suspiciously.

"...Like the notorious I AM WILDCAT, who's both a vigilante and a villain?" The man, Wildcat, clicks his tongue in annoyance, knowing that he had to come up with an excuse.

"That guy's just a poser; he _wishes_ that he came up with that name himself!" Evan's breathless laughter fills the room again and he gives a small grin at the sound.

 _No one has ever really laughed_ _with_ _me before...huh._ He shakes off the thought and looks around.

"You said 'too'. Does that mean…?" Before Evan can respond maniacal laughter floats in from the next room over and a head pops from the entryway. His ocean blue orbs shine with excitement as he locates Evan.

"Vanoss, you won't believe what I f-Is this our other roommate? Damn he's tall!" Wildcat's second roommate wore a light blue hoodie, a white t-shirt, dark blue pants, and donned a hockey- _No,_ Wildcat corrected himself, _A Jason Voorhees-_ mask on his face. Wildcat can also see signs of black hair as well from the way it contrasts sharply with the white mask., covering the top portion of it.

 _To be honest he looks familiar…_

"Hey, I'm Delirious!" The seemingly carefree man waves the edges of his eyes crinkling into what Wildcat assumes is a smile on his face. He blinks as the information settles in and he gasps.

"Wait wait wait, you're _that_ Delirious?! The one who's a superhero along with Vanoss, Moo, and Lui?!" Delirious chuckles before giving him a thumbs up.

"Yep, sure am!" _I heard he has a tendency to kill villains, though…_ Wildcat thinks with a sweatdrop. He then whirls on Evan, eyebrows furrowed.

" _You're_ Vanoss and Bat Owl?! Holy shit, what the hell? I _knew_ you sounded familiar!" Evan laughs sheepishly, looking apologetic.

"Yeah; I was gonna tell you sooner or later, hopefully the former. I just didn't want you to be freaked out by the fact that you're gonna be living with two superheroes who the press love to try and interrogate…" Wildcat sighs before going back over to pick up his duffle bags, giving a nod of acknowledgement to Delirious.

"I'm Wildcat." Delirious nods, listening somewhat quietly when he heard the reason for his odd name. Once he did he shrugged.

"I mean, we _all_ have codenames. That isn't really suspicious if it's for a reason." _The hell did he mean by that? He might be more perceptive than I gave him credit for…_ The only brunette in the house went upstairs and found a vacant bedroom waiting for him. After setting down his equipment he grins.

 _Maybe moving here wasn't such a bad fuckin' idea after all…_ Knowing that the other two had their quirks made the tall man want to smile but he settles for a frown as a new thought pops into his head.

 _If they find out I'm Wildcat-well, THE Wildcat-then they'll turn me in to the police. I can't have that happen, not while I'm so close…_ He is shaken out of his thoughts by Evan, who peeks in on him to see his progress of unpacking.

"You good, man?" The hero asks quizzically as his expression is one of slight concern. Wildcat snorts, turning to face him with a sarcastic grin.

"Of course I am; I get to live with two other men. If that isn't gay then I don't know _what_ is." He becomes slightly aware of a foreign feeling as the other male (And Delirious, who had come in to also check on him) laughs at his response.

It alarms him.

* * *

"How long have you guys been heroes?"

"About five years by now. We started out coming up with superhero names; for example-"

"I, am BATCOON!"

"And I, am Bat Owl!" Wildcat sighs (although he finds it's tinged with a softer, more uncommon tone from his usual sardonic and mocking self) as the two stand back-to-back, Delirious towering over Evan by a good 5 inches or so. They both held up invisible pistols, making funny faces to try and get their roommate to laugh.

"You two are un-fucking believable." The tall man could only shake his head with a grin on his face. "I have a hard time believing you guys are superheroes and not wannabes after _that_ stunt." He was referring to only minutes before, when he had walked out of his room after unpacking to find them swinging lightsabers at each other. Delirious was mimicking the sound effects as the two blades collided while Vanoss tried to not laugh so hard that he fell to the ground. "You guys are fucking nerds."

"Superheroes can be nerds, man," Delirious says in mock offense. "I'd like to see you name one that _isn't_." He's satisfied when he hears silence from Wildcat's end, the latter only managing to grumble words that would make a sailor blush. The blue-hooded man laughs hysterically, eliciting a couple of chuckles from Evan as well.

"Got nothing to say, bitch?" Delirious says between his bursts of laughter. Wildcat ultimately shrugs, turning his head away from them. The room goes silent as they hear him murmur quietly.

"...Shut the fuck up." Now Vanoss is laughing, a soft sound that fills the air that is soon followed by Delirious' insane laugh. The brunette whirls on them, face red.

"What the hell are you guys laughin' at, huh?!" This only prompts them to laugh harder at their roommate, who scowls at them.

"Whatever, I'm starving! I'm gonna go get something to eat-" He's surprised when Delirious tackles him into a hug (And even more surprised that the man was, shockingly, an inch _taller_ than him) with a pleading look on his face.

"I'm hungry too! Take me with you, please? I swear, the media doesn't know what I look like!" Wildcat opens his mouth ( _No, Delirious, I'm used to going by myself so shut up you pussy bitch_ is what is waiting to fall from his lips) when Vanoss beats him to it.

"I'm pretty hungry myself; let's go, then!" And then he grips Wildcat's and Delirious' wrists as they rush out the door.

Thank god Delirious remembered to lock it after they left.

* * *

"Why the fuck did you two have to tag along…?" Wildcat mutters for the umpteenth time. Vanoss elbows his side, a grin on his face.

"Come on; you enjoy our company and you know it. So how does it feel to hang out with two superheroes, huh?" He teases his taller roommate, who snorts in amusement.

"Fucking _wonderful._ " He replies as Delirious runs over to photobomb a couple of teenagers taking a picture, eyes shining from behind his mask as he laughs afterwards. They were currently in the Eastside Mall, and during this time of day it was bustling with people who have all different kinds of personalities; _A woman late for a business debut, a kid who dreams of being an astronaut, a teenage girl who's having the time of her life with her friends, a man who doesn't want to work at this place anymore…_ Wildcat snaps out of his thoughts as he sees Vanoss trying to get his attention. Vanoss can only grin as his mask-wearing friend runs back over to them, his brown eyes covered by his black shades.

"Somehow I expected you to say that."

"Of course you did…" Wildcat grumbles, arms crossed. Delirious exchanges a look with Vanoss, the latter nodding before the masked man grips and tugs on Wildcat's left arm.

"Hey-" Then Vanoss was there, gripping Wildcat's right arm with a grin on his face.

"W-Wait-" The two superheroes chuckle as they pull, tugging him towards a lemonade stand.

"Come on!" They say as they approach it, Vanoss waving to the vendor. The vendor was caucasian, having light brown hair and glasses on followed by a black jacket and jeans with sandals. Wildcat can only stumble along, looking awkward as he was pulled against his will. Not being good with strangers, he stays quiet as his two roommates talk to the man.

"Yo whaddup MiniLadd?" Vanoss says as he leans on the counter. The vendor, MiniLadd, lights up at the sight of his friend.

"Evan! Man, it's good to see you!" Two hands then cover his eyes and he grins.

"And Delirious, as always." The masked superhero pouts (And although it goes practically unnoticed because of his mask, Wildcat can feel the vibe coming off of him), retracting his hands and moving them.

"How do you do it, Mini? I just don't understand!" MiniLadd chuckles before responding in a thick Russian accent.

"A man never tells his secrets!" Vanoss pulls Wildcat closer to the stand and MiniLadd looks up at him with a smile.

"Who's this? A new teammate?" Wildcat stays silent, leaving it to Delirious to answer MiniLadd's questions. (To be honest he finds the shorter man...oddly endearing.)

"This is our roommate, Wildcat!" MiniLadd frowns at the nickname.

"Isn't that…?"

"It's a, and I quote, "stupid codename" his friend came up with. He won't tell us his real name for some reason, but I respect his privacy." Vanoss butts in, MiniLadd nodding slowly. He then sticks his hand out for him to shake, his sudden smile so bright and friendly and _accepting._

"Well, it's nice to meet you Wildcat! You can just call me Craig." Wildcat grasps his hand in a gentle grip, feeling a jolt go up his arm.

"...Same here," He murmurs as he looks him in the eye, trying to sound as snarky as possible (And failing). "You're not bad. Too optimistic, sure, but not bad." Vanoss and Delirious exchange looks as if they were schoolgirls, muttering to one another as they snickered. Wildcat and MiniLadd raise an eyebrow at their behavior but brush it off.

"I mean, I was only asking because Wildcat refers to I AM WILDCAT...my friends and I have to hunt him down, by the way, because as of late he's been doing more harm than good." MiniLadd clarifies his suspicion as he puts his hands on the counter. Wildcat just nods, not really knowing _what_ to say after that.

 _So that means I have to be careful from now on...I better tell Marcel._ He makes a mental note to call the one person he considers a friend later on in the evening, shaking his thoughts away as he turns his attention to MiniLadd.

"Mini, right…?" The other man beams as he nods.

"Yep, that's me!"

"Can I, uh, get some fresh lemonade?" He asks as he hands over a five-dollar bill. Mini takes the money, putting it into a box before grabbing a cup and putting a couple of ice cubes in it. He then takes a lemon and literally _squeezes_ it, the juice spilling into the cup. After it was filled up all the way he hands the refreshing drink over to Wildcat, his smile putting the sun to shame.

"Here you go, kind sir!" He says in an overly fake British accent. He didn't expect to see a small smile form on the taller man's face as he held the cup, finding that he quite liked the way it made him look.

"Yeah yeah, whatever." Wildcat says as he takes a sip, seeing Vanoss and Delirious out of the corner of his eye. "So I'll-uh, see you around?" Mini can only chuckle as he nods.

"Definitely. Oh, wait!" He calls after Wildcat, making the tall man turn around.

"Yeah?"

"I just wanted your number, that's all. So, you know...we can keep in touch!" Wildcat nods numbly, not quite believing that this was happening as he asked for Mini's phone. Once it's handed to him he goes to his contacts and adds his number under the name _Wildcat (T)_. Handing the phone back to him he flushes, fumbling for his words.

"And what about you, huh? Can I...have your number too?" Mini smacks his own forehead as he smiles.

"Of course! Here; let me put it in real quick…" After shyly asking for his phone Mini inputs his own number under the name _Craig (Mini)_. Handing it back to him he waves the trio goodbye, promising to stop by their house once his shift is over.

Wildcat can't help but look over his shoulder as they exit the mall, scanning the crowd for MiniLadd's face. He's surprised to see the other brunette staring at him, surprise on his own features before he raises a hand up to wave. It's accompanied by a smile that makes Wildcat's stomach flip and his cheeks warm. Slowly he raises a hand in return, waving slightly with a small smile of his own on his face.

He doesn't notice Delirious and Vanoss high-five from up ahead, laughing in victory.

* * *

"We gotta go now WIldcat; see you in the morning, since we won't be back until three am." Vanoss says as he and Delirious stand in the doorway. Wildcat frowns, brunette hair messy and his glasses askew on his face.

"Where the hell-Oh, it's your superhero shit." They nod, Vanoss' expression being grim.

"We usually come home with slight bruises and scrapes 'cause we go all out against our enemies, but this time it might be more than that; this guy is dangerous." He says no more as Delirious pushes him out of the door, aluminum baseball bat slung over his back along with a pistol and a knife strapped to his left thigh.

"But we'll be back, 'cause we're just that kickass!" Wildcat rolls his eyes in amusement at Delirious' words but doesn't say anything, too tired to reply. "Wildcat, take care of Mini okay?"

"Yeah…" He murmurs as they disappear into the night. He closes the door behind them and walks back to the living room, where Craig is asleep on the couch. He had decided to stay the night, all too happy to check out the new (And huge) place his friends had moved in to this morning. He was snoring quietly, deep in whatever dream he was having. Wildcat can only smile softly at the sight, making sure Mini was covered fully with blankets.

"I'm sure you can handle yourself if Vanoss and Delirious let you stay by their side," He mutters with a small yawn before rubbing his eyes. He then takes off his glasses, heading upstairs to his room and put them in his case. He pulls the top drawer in his dresser out, grabbing a pig mask. A white police helmet was laying on his bed along with a white t-shirt that had a pink cat in a top hat with the words "I AM WILDCAT" on the bottom and zebra striped pants. It's this attire he puts on, a feral grin on his face as he checks himself out in the mirror.

"So that's why...I'm not afraid to go all out, either."

* * *

 _VampChippz_ _: Now we're getting somewhere! So Wildcat is an antihero with, obviously, some , Delirious, and MiniLadd are all heroes, Mini being the tech support along with Lui. Wildcat is planning a heist with Marcel, who had set it up, and Smii7y, his own tech support. (Spoiler alert: They appear in the next chapter!) I wonder what will happen, huh…? Anyways, thanks for clicking on this 'cause it's my first story on here and I hope you enjoyed it so far!_

 _CaRtOoNz_ _: *Reads his script* What the fuck?! You want me to do_ _WHAT_ _?!_

 _VampChippz_ _: Calm down CaRtOoNz! No more spoilers for this story, okay? Anyways, PEACE! *Gets stabbed by CaRtOoNz and dies a slow and painful death*_

 _CaRtOoNz_ _: I'm takin' over now, bitch! *Burns down the room and pulls out a Spartan Laser, aiming it at the screen and firing* CaRtOoNz is in THE HOUSE! *The screen goes black as the laser fries it, effectively ending the chapter*_


	2. The Heist and Encounters

_Chapter 2: The Heist and Encounters_

 _VampChippz:_ _AAANNNNNDD we're back with chapter 2! I hope you guys enjoy, and see you on the flipside!_

* * *

" _Alright Wildcat,"_ A voice spoke into Wildcat's ear through an earpiece as he vaults over an overturned (And burning) squad car he destroyed only moments before, " _Basically is entering the other side of the building in a pincer attack. Be on your guard, 'cause I spot three choppers intercepting your location in t-minus 15 minutes. Civilians and news reporters are already at the scene and are filming you, so once this airs the heroes will come running."_ Tyler ducks inside the bank and fires rapidly into the air, hearing screams of terror in response.

 _ **Do you see, "Wildcat"? You live for this.**_

"Down on the ground, _NOW!"_ He orders as he holds his shotgun with one hand. The hostages get on their knees, hands behind their heads as they shook in fear.

 _ **You love making people suffer…**_

"You." He shoves an empty sack towards a woman in her mid-twenties, who grasps it with a slight tremble in her fingers. "Start putting money in. You know the passcode to the vault, so start moving before I blow your brains out." She nods as she moves off, giving an apologetic glance towards a teenage girl wearing glasses, bangs covering her right eye.

 _ **Their look of terror as you hold their life in your hands.**_

"I'm sorry, Lynn...it looks like that trip to the bookstore will have to wait." The girl chuckles slightly, aware that Wildcat is looking at them. She makes brief eye contact with him before looking at the woman.

"It's no biggie; we can do it another time. That is, if we make it. Ah well; that's what we get for living in _Los Santos_." Wildcat frowns but doesn't comment, keeping an eye on the other hostages. His other trusted friend keeps on speaking through the earpiece, typing away on his keyboard.

 _ **You're twisted, broken...and that's why we make a good team, you and I.**_

" _This is going live now. You and Basically have about-let's see here…"_ The silence stretches as Wildcat becomes increasingly annoyed by the lack of response.

"Spit it out, Smii7y! How long until those fucktards called 'superheroes' come?" His tech support, Smii7y, chuckles as he rolls over to type on his second of three keyboards, headpiece on as he stares at the trio of monitors. His blue and red sunglasses reflect the light illuminating off of the screens, showing a black and yellow Lamborghini Aventador driving down the street at 70 mph. He frowns as he senses something... _wrong_ with the footage but shrugs it off.

" _5 minutes, tops. I'll patch you through to Marcel."_ Wildcat sometimes thought that the man can read his mind as he was about to order him to do so anyways. Seconds later, he hears his partner in crime speaking to him.

" _Hey, how's it going?"_ Wildcat snorts in amusement, smile hidden behind his pig mask. He looks around once, twice before responding.

"Fuckin' great. We've got five minutes until-" Glass shattering catches his attention and he whirls to see none other than Vanoss and a shorter man with a monkey mask on- _Lui Calibre. Shit, this is_ _not_ _a good matchup…_

"Smii7y, you fuck! You said five minutes, not _2!_ " Wildcat yells in anger as he holds up his shotgun. Vanoss frowns, trying to pinpoint his voice but failing to do so.

" _I-I don't know! They were supposed to arrive in 5 minutes, unless-"_ He cuts himself off as Basically's screams come through to the both of them.

" _What the fuck-Delirious and Moo Snuckel are here! Wildcat, I'm trying to make my way over to you but-SHIT!"_ Gunfire in the background is heard, along with insane laughter- _Delirious._

"Hang on, I'm coming!" This moment felt too real, too much like a _flashback_ to a time he never wanted to relive for the rest of his life. His thoughts are jumbled, bunched together to the point he can't make heads nor tails with it. He needs to get to Basically, but he also needs to get the money-

 _ **However…**_

"You're not going anywhere other than with us, I AM WILDCAT!" Vanoss says as he whips out his signature twin pistols. Lui pulls a rifle off of his back and points the muzzle at Wildcat's face.

" _They hacked my system!"_ Smii7y shouts as he quickly conjures an antivirus for his computer. " _That footage is on a time loop! FUCK! It must have been Lui; he's the only one who could do that other than-"_ The monitor in the middle goes black before words appear on the screen, accompanied by a winking emoji.

 **You've been hacked by a Ladd**

" _...MiniLadd."_ Wildcat's heart jolts at the name and he tenses, remembering what he was told by the man himself.

" _I mean, I was only asking because Wildcat refers to I AM WILDCAT...my friends and I have to hunt him down, by the way, because as of late he's been doing more harm than good."_

 _ **...You're weak.**_

 _Fuck!_ Wildcat's eyes narrow into slits as he growls, shotgun fully reloaded and pointed at the two heroes.

"How about a no, and a fuck you?" Lui chuckles as he advances, Vanoss taking point.

"This was planned, you know; I found out the highest probability of where you would hit next and I was right. The problem was, you pick your days of stealing at random. MiniLadd and I spent a good few weeks trying to come up with a good day...and we were right." Wildcat takes a few measured steps back until he was five feet away from the door leading to a hallway, which connected the west portion of the building with the east. The door was open in case he needed a quick getaway as well as to rendezvous with Marcel. He needed to stall, even if for a minute.

"So you plan to…?" Lui holds his rifle with one hand as he wags a finger.

"Ah ah ah! Can't tell you yet~!" Vanoss fingers his earpiece, telling Delirious and Moo that they have Wildcat. It's at this time he makes his move, sprinting for the door as Lui shouts in surprise. The pig masked man rolls through the entryway and shuts the door behind him, stifling a cry as a bullet tears through the door as well as the muscle and tissue of his left arm. He pushes on (Making sure to lock the door behind him as well as to put up a plausible barricade), the words _Marcel_ and _Basically_ going through his head like a mantra.

 _Is he safe? Did he get away? Marcel…!_

 _ **You let your sentimentality get the best of you….and it will be your downfall.**_

Wildcat _sprints_ down the hallway towards the sounds of gunfire, a small feeling of relief settling in his stomach as he knows that gunfire means that Marcel is still alive and kicking. Smii7y begins to speak again, this time in an excited tone.

" _I got rid of the virus! Okay, okay-Wildcat, I sent in reinforcements. Basically, do you read me? I repeat, I sent you guys reinforcements! You have 4 minutes until our choppers arrive and 8 until the police ones do; hold out until then!"_

" _I FUCKING HEAR YOU BUT I'M TOO BUSY TRYING NOT TO FUCKING DIE, SMII7Y!"_ Wildcat grins at the sound of Marcel's voice, Delirious' and Moo's voices background noise.

"I'm heading to you Basically. I'll arrive right…" He then runs into the east wing, where scattered files and paperwork lay on the floor. The other two heroes have their backs to him, cornering Marcel behind a cubicle.

"...NOW!" They start to turn at the shout but it's too late; Wildcat hits the back of Moo's head with the butt of his shotgun and twists, the nose of his mask grazing the cool metal of Delirious' bat as it makes it's violent arc where his head used to be a fraction of a second ago. His hands slam to the ground as he lets himself fall, bending his knees and effectively doing a handstand. Keeping his momentum he spins to kick Delirious in the face; however, the hero was surprisingly quick in his reaction and recovery time, ducking under the blow that would have rendered him unconscious and swinging his bat once again. It makes a solid hit on Wildcat's abdomen and he grunts in pain, tumbling to the floor ungracefully.

"T-WILDCAT!" Then Basically is there, lunging through the air like a lion set on his prey with his own bat. He slams it down on Delirious' head and the hero groans, having tried to get out of the way but failing. He crumples to the ground, unconscious. Basically drops his bat and helps WIldcat sit up, a concerned expression on his face.

"Hey man, are you alright?"

 _ **You**_ _ **always**_ _**take the hit for someone you care about and that's what I hate.**_

"I'm alive, if that's what you mean. There's no way I'm gonna go and fucking die in the middle of this." Wildcat snarks as he lets his friend help him up. "You saved my ass again; thanks."

"Anytime, dude. Anytime." The sound of a gun being cocked makes them freeze and turn to see Vanoss and Lui.

"ALRIGHT!" Vanoss' voice seems loud as it echoes throughout the building. "The hostages are safe along with our spies; all that's left is to take you guys into custody. It's over." Wildcat's and Basically's earpieces crackle as Smii7y puts himself on speaker for all to hear.

" _Nah; I don't think so ba-BY!"_ The wall to their left explodes as three people walk in, the one in front having a mask that looks like a milk bag wearing 3D sunglasses. To his right stands a tall man wearing a potato sack on his head and a green shirt and to his left stands a shorter man wearing what seems to be a red devil mask with the right eye having just an X through it along with a red jacket and a white t-shirt.

"What's up, you fuckin' buttercups?!" Smii7y shouts as the other two men threw smoke grenades.

 _ **You need to let go of everything that holds you back...**_

Vanoss and Lui try but fail to see the men, having no choice but to drag Moo and Delirious out of there.

"Smii7y you son of a bitch," Wildcat breathes with a wide grin on his face as Marcel laughs in relief. Smii7y helps them outside, where a chopper was waiting for them.

"Nogla, CaRtOoNz! You guys came?" The man in the devil mask-CaRtOoNz-nods, slinging his shotgun over his shoulder.

"Hell yeah we did! We ride together, we fly together! Remember?" As Marcel nods Nogla looks back to make sure they weren't followed and gets in the aircraft, satisfied. The pilot pokes his head into the back and speaks in an Arnold voice.

"Come on, GET INTO THE CHOPPER!" Wildcat grins.

 _ **You need to run free, Tyler...**_

"Terroriser...thanks, guys. Really." All of them smile, Terroriser heading back to his seat and lifting the helicopter off of the ground.

"Hey man; we ride together, we die together."

 _ **You need to run**_ _ **wild**_ _ **.**_

"Yeah," Wildcat echoes with a genuine smile on his face, "We ride together, we die together."

* * *

"OW! FUCK ME IN THE ASS PUSSY!" Marcel laughs at Wildcat as the man yells in pain, CaRtOoNz bandaging his arm after they had landed at their base.

"You're lucky it was a clean shot or it could have gotten infected," CaRtOoNz says with a grin as he pats his shoulder. "However, your rib is pretty bruised so don't do anything _too_ straining on your body, okay?" Wildcat can only nod, shouting when Smii7y glides by on his skateboard sticking his tongue out at him.

"Fuck you, Smii7y! Giving us info that was corrupted…" Smii7y stops and frowns, going back over to them.

"Hey, I can't help that I didn't see it until it was almost too late!" He then pauses, voicing the question no one wanted to hear.

"What were they after, anyways? Why-No, _how-_ did they know about the heist…?" CaRtOoNz shrugs, Nogla voicing his own opinion as he eats a burger.

"Dunno. I'm just glad to be alive man; I've been wanting to eat this burger since _forever_." The Irish man says. Marcel laughs at his carefree attitude and, soon enough, everyone else was laughing.

* _WHEEZE!*_

The sound catches everyone off-guard, and they turn to see the culprit. Wildcat is doubled over clutching his stomach, a smile splitting his face practically in two as he _laughs._ Once CaRtOoNz snorts at the sound, followed by a strained chuckle from Smii7y, the team bursts out laughing once more.

"Nogla, you ass…" Wildcat manages to say through his laughter, "You saved us just because you wanted to eat a damn _burger?"_

"Yup." Marcel punches his shoulder playfully, earning a protest from Nogla. As everyone joins in on the light hearted chatter, Wildcat can't help but have a smile stuck on his face.

 _Even though everyone here is an idiot...they're all my idiots, I guess._ He turns to see CaRtOoNz and Smii7y trying to get Nogla to choke on his burger by shoving it down his throat and sighs in exasperation (And fondness, if we're being honest here).

 _Actually, I take that back; what a bunch of fuckin' retards._

* * *

"I can't believe he got away…"

"Yeah, and he wounded two of our men." Vanoss says with a hint of disappointment in his voice. "I wasn't expecting a whole _team_ to be in on the robbery." Lui nods, knowing that his leader was probably blaming himself for Wildcat's escape with the money. They were currently back at the monkey's house, sitting on the couch in the living room. Delirious and Moo rested upstairs in two different rooms, their bodies recovering from the fight with Wildcat and Basically.

"It's not your fault." He speaks in a soft voice, trying to be like Moo in his reassurance.

"Yes, it _is."_ Vanoss' voice shows his self hate and his thoughts clearly. He's tense, arms crossed with his fingers tapping his bicep in agitation.

"No, it's _not."_ Lui counters, this time mercilessly as he glares at his leader. "We all know the risks of being superheroes; we signed up for this. You can't blame yourself for a choice _we_ made."

"But I'm the leader, Lui, and it's my responsibility to make sure no one gets hurt. When I came out of that damn lab that day I was scared; I ended up hurting a lot of people before I found my way. The only way I can atone for my sins is to do the right thing, and that's to fight crime." He stands up, stretching. He then looks at Lui with a myriad of emotions swimming in his eyes.

"I care about you guys too much to let you get hurt," He says before walking upstairs. "I'm gonna go check on them real quick."

"And by them, you mean Delirious." Lui replies with a knowing smirk. Vanoss' face feels hot as he rejects the implication that was thrown out into the open.

"N-No, I mean both!" He then hurries up the stairs to avoid a full conversation about the topic, Lui still staring at him with a smirk.

"Why is he so oblivious…?"

Vanoss had poked his head into Moo's room and saw that the man was currently asleep, so he is on his way to Delirious' room. Walking in with careful, measured steps he sees his friend awake, sitting on the bed reading a book.

"So you're awake." Vanoss starts off, watching with amusement at the way Delirious _jumps_ and whirls around.

"WHAT THE FU-Oh it's just you Evan." Vanoss laughs at his reaction, bringing out a couple of chuckles from Delirious as well.

"I'm glad you don't have a concussion," The hero says softly as he sits down on the bed. Delirious stays quiet, prompting him to continue.

"I thought you were dead when I saw you...I don't know what I would do if that happened." Now Delirious turns to face him, putting a hand on his shoulder in reassurance.

"I'm not leaving you here alone, Evan. If I did the government-"

"This isn't about them, this is about _you_ and getting hurt." Vanoss cuts him off sharply, looking down at the ground. "It's just...sometimes I question if I'm good enough. You know, to lead you guys into battle and come out with only scrapes. Instead you guys come out looking like you've been through hell." Delirious pulls him in for a hug, refusing to let go for a solid five minutes.

"Even if you aren't," Vanoss' face fell at his words, "I still believe in you. Lui, Brock, my best bro, and Mini still believe in you. We all think you're an awesome leader, Evan, and no one is going to tell us otherwise." Vanoss can't help but smile at his words.

"Let's hope so." Delirious grins, standing up and grinning down at him. He helps his leader up off of the bed, the two exiting the room.

"Next time, we'll do it for sure!" They make it to the top of the staircase before Vanoss stops his friend.

" And, Deliri-No, Jonathan…" Delirious looks at him, curious because of the use of his real name. He's blown back by a warm smile aimed his way, it's owner looking completely at peace and _grateful_.

"...Thank you." Delirious smiles widely behind his mask, feeling euphoric. Vanoss speaks again, this time not looking as unsure of himself as he had entering Delirious' room.

"Next time, we will capture Wildcat for sure."

* * *

 _VampChippz_ _: Damn, I had actually planned on starting this chapter off with Mini but then I said "YEET!" and started with Wildcat. Because of it our favorite Ladd didn't appear much in this chapter….actually, he was only referenced..._

 _MiniLadd_ _: *Holding up a sign while tears form in his eyes* Why, Why do you do this to me?!_

 _VampChippz_ _: I-I'm sorry Mini, I just- *Reads the sign* …"End Ladd Abuse"...?_

 _MiniLadd_ _: YOU PRICK! *Throws a bunch of C4 onto Chippz and hits the detonation button, blowing the author into bits and effectively ending the chapter*_


	3. Recovery and Classified Intel

_Chapter 3: Recovery and Classified Intel_

"Hey guys what's up, it's ya boi Vanoss and I'm about to wake up my roommate Wildcat, let's see how this goes."

"His name is _Wildcat_?"

"It's a nickname Moo, don't worry."

"Seems pretty fishy to me…"

"Lui, don't say that! He's just a normal roommate, right Vanoss?"

"Exactly, Delirious. Now...WAKE UP MOTHAFUCKA!"

"AAHHHHH WHAT THE SHIT!?" Wildcat can only scream in terror as a blow horn sounds right next to his ear, which was pretty sensitive. Laughter follows as he falls straight out of bed, laying in a pool of blankets on the ground. It falls silent as he doesn't move.

"...Did you kill him?" Delirious asks in a hushed tone. Vanoss pales, slowly walking forward to check on Wildcat. He extends a hand down to the unmoving lump his roommate was to check for a pulse.

"...Hey-" He screams (A very manly scream, he'll argue later) in terror as Wildcat jumps up with a shout, grinning in victory as Vanoss falls backwards.

"That's what you get, you pussy bitch!" Delirious laughs as he helps Vanoss up, Lui and Moo having smiles on their faces. Vanoss recovers from his shock, chuckling as Wildcat has some difficulty standing up.

"Hey, it's your fault for sleeping in so late!" This prompts Wildcat to look at the time: _10:37._

"Whatever! So, who are these guys?" He asks as he finally takes notice of the other two men in his room. Delirious jumps at the opportunity, not giving time for the two of them to introduce themselves as he points to them.

"The short guy with a knack for technology and undercover missions is Lui and the guy in the sunglasses is practically the team's mom, Moo." The latter protests at his introduction as Lui laughs at him. Wildcat nods, opening his mouth to speak when Vanoss beats him to it.

"Guys, this is our roommate Wildcat." They exchange greetings and Wildcat becomes increasingly aware that _God, I escaped from them 7 hours ago at the bank. I knocked out Moo and here he is, greeting me as if we could be friends._ (To be honest, he feels somewhat bad for doing so as he finds out that Brock, or Moo, isn't such a bad guy after all.)

"So, uh...is MiniLadd up too?" This seems to be the wrong thing to say as Vanoss, Delirious, and Lui share smirks and knowing looks. Moo just looks at Wildcat with sympathy, as if he's signed his own death sentence.

"Why do you want to know~?" Lui teases as the other two snicker. Wildcat flushes, seeing where this is going, and scowls.

"Because, I was gonna ask if it was alright if he made some damn lemonade!"

"Sure, sure," Vanoss waves him off with a grin. "He's watching TV downstairs." After putting his glasses on and straightening up his hair (he'll take a shower later) he heads downstairs, seeing that Vanoss was true to his word as the man was indeed watching TV.

"Hey Mini," Wildcat says as Mini jumps in surprise. He looks towards the stairs, a glare on his face before it brightens, seeing that it was only Wildcat.

"Lui, I swear to god-Oh, Wildcat! Hey, good morning!" Wildcat huffs in amusement at his reaction, walking into the kitchen.

"Can you, um…" Mini's face encourages him to keep going, eyebrow raised in curiosity. "...Make some lemonade again?"

Mini chuckles and nods, turning off the TV and standing up. "Of course, Wildcat. Where are your lemons?"

"Oh, they're in the fridge. Top shelf." Mini says his thanks as he grabs one, getting a cup out and making the drink.

"...Tyler." Mini pauses in his motions, confused. He turns towards Wildcat, eyebrow raised.

"...Pardon?" Wildcat's face goes red as he repeats himself, unable to look at the man.

"My name; it's...Tyler."

"Tyler…" MiniLadd tries his name, finding that it rolls off of his tongue perfectly. He smiles, looking up at him.

"That's a nice name. Hey, call me Craig from now on." Wildcat-No, _Tyler_ -nods, showing that he heard him.

"Alright, Craig." And god be damned if Mini didn't like the way his name sounds coming from Tyler.

(Wildcat made sure to tell Mini that he would only let him say his name when they were alone.)

* * *

"So tell me why we're here, _again?"_ Wildcat huffs as he walks beside the superhero team, people making way for them in Eastside Mall. Vanoss chuckles at his pessimistic mood, looking at his team who were five feet ahead of them.

"Because today's a good day to hang out."

"A good day my _ass,_ look at all of these people here!" He winces in pain as he bumps shoulders with a man in a business suit, his left arm throbbing. Vanoss sees his face and frowns.

"Hey man, are you good?"

"Fucking _peachy."_ Before Vanoss can say any more Delirious pulls him and Wildcat into an arcade. Moo, Mini, and Lui were watching a white-haired man in his mid-twenties destroy the highscore in Dance Dance Revolution. The trio make their way over to them, stopping to watch the show as well.

"Dude, he's _killing_ it!" Lui whispers to them and they all nod. Wildcat then squints his eyes at the man before a grin stretches across his face.

"Hey, it's the Lil' Mini Milk!" The man turns around at the voice, 3D sunglasses hiding his heterochromatic eyes as he grins.

"Wildcat! Hey man, good to see you!" The hero team watches the exchange with amusement, having never seen Wildcat so _happy_ to see someone.

"Guys, this is my friend the Milk Bag, aka Smii7y." Smii7y adjusts his glasses and grins, sticking out his hand for them to shake.

"Hey yo whaddup, it's ya boi Smii7y here." Lui hums in thought as he frowns.

"You...sound familiar." Smii7y shrugs.

"Dunno man. A lot of people think they know me when they don't." Lui shakes off the feeling of deja vu and grins.

"I challenge you to a dance battle!" Smii7y chuckles, cracking his knuckles in anticipation.

"You're on!"

* * *

"Hey Tyler, what's wrong?"

"Hmm?" Wildcat turns his head to look at Craig, who sits next to him on the bench. The rest of the hero team were still going head-to-head in Dance Dance Revolution, Smii7y and Lui (who had become fast friends with the man) facing against Vanoss and Delirious. Moo was the referee, sitting on the sidelines slurping a slushie. The tall man looks around the mall before leaning his head in close to Mini.

"Is it me, or am I seeing _way_ too many people wearing black suits and shades?" Craig frowns as he sees what he's talking about.

"...I'll be right back." Tyler watches him walk away, the man heading towards Moo and exchanging words with him. He sees Moo go rigid, the superhero standing up as well and heading towards Smii7y and the rest of the team. They all converse before Mini walks back slowly to Tyler, grabbing his hand and helping him up. Tyler is worried and opens his mouth to speak when Craig leans in to his ear.

"Time to go," He murmurs as Wildcat stands up.

"Craig-" The shorter man tells him to stay silent as he whispers again.

"Act natural, as if we don't know about them." Wildcat frowns but does so, conversing with Mini as Delirious and Lui converse with Vanoss and Smii7y. Moo took up the rear, keeping an eye on those in black suits following from a distance. Wildcat is too confused to go along with this anymore, so he tries one more time.

"Craig, please-" Mini shushes him, expression stormy.

"Not now, Tyler! I'll tell you later...or Vanoss and Delirious will." Wildcat falls silent, lost in his own thoughts. The more he thought about the situation, the more he became angry.

"Craig." Mini was about to shush him another time when he saw Wildcat's face and froze. Wildcat looked _murderous,_ eyes narrowed into slits and a faint growl coming from him.

"You need to tell me. _Now."_ Craig sighs and pulls him aside, telling the others to go on ahead. Wildcat is pushed into the bathroom and into a stall, Mini closing and locking the door behind him.

 _Well this isn't awkward._ "So, spill it." Mini hesitates, unsure of where to start, but eventually looks Wildcat in the eyes.

"Promise to not tell this to anyone else, Tyler. I mean it." Wildcat nods slowly, encouraging him to go on. Craig sighs once again and speaks.

"Vanoss is the leader of our superhero team, and I know you know that. He's a cool guy to hang around and the people of Los Santos love him. However, before he was Bat Owl, he was stuck in a facility experimenting on hybrids." Wildcat's eyes are wide at this point but he stays silent.

"Va- _Evan_ was born the way he was and he couldn't help it; however, his parents left him to the government, who sponsor that facility. They... _experimented_ on him, Tyler. It was horrific to say the least; he showed us his scars after he formed the team. I-...I wanted to throw up." To be honest Tyler feels sick himself and he never even saw Vanoss' scars. "He told us only part of his past, how he had escaped and the carnage he left behind. He only told us vaguely that he had hurt a lot of people to get to where he is today." Wildcat's blood is boiling at this point but he stays quiet.

"And they're after him. They have been trying to get him for 17 years but with his identity as Bat Owl…"

"They can't touch him or else the people will come snooping for him," Tyler says as he realizes the implication. "And then they'll realize the dehumanization of that place and the government will suffer." Craig nods, glad that he got the message.

"Now Tyler, I want you to really promise me that you won't even _breathe_ a word of this to anyone else other than me. That was classified intel I just told you."

"I promise, Craig...I understand what kind of pickle you guys are in." Craig smiles, opening up the stall.

"Thank you for understanding, Tyler; _thank you."_

* * *

"Holy shit, this is your _house?_ Damn Wildcat, why can't you hook me up?"

"Because you're _Smii7y_ ," Wildcat says with a grin, "Get your own fuckin' house this big." They sat in the living room along with the superhero team, who looked grim. Their attempt at lightening the mood falls flat on it's face and the two fall silent as a heavy atmosphere settles in the room.

"If you guys want to leave and never come back," Vanoss says, expression bleak, "I'll understand." Lui, Moo, and Delirious are about to protest when two hands slam onto the coffee table: _Wildcat_.

"Are you kidding me? Are you _fucking_ kidding me?!" Wildcat roars as Vanoss shrinks in on himself. He stands up and stomps over to Evan, Delirious looking ready to punch him in the face in case he tried anything funny. They all pause as Wildcat _hugs_ Evan, giving him a noogie.

"You think I'm gonna leave after hearing all of this shit? No! Damn it Evan, you don't have to do this _all fucking alone!_ " Vanoss can only blink in shock, his teammates sharing grins. They all turn when Smii7y stands up, cocking an imaginary shotgun like a badass.

"Wildcat's right; even though I met you guys hours ago that doesn't mean I'm going to leave you guys alone. Why? ' _Cause the fuckin' milk is here."_ They all laugh except for Wildcat, who hugs Evan even tighter.

"I hate to admit it," He murmurs in the hero's ear, "But it seems like you grew on me." Vanoss shakes with laughter, patting his back.

"Same here, man. I actually didn't want you to leave." Wildcat pauses, unsure if he was right in asking his question.

"Can I...can I see them?" Vanoss pulls back from the hug and smiles, nodding.

"Sure." He then motions for everyone to stand back as _wings_ unfurl from his back, a beautiful gold splashed with touches of black. Smii7y gapes in awe, the hero team smiling as their leader was comfortable enough to show his wings to the newcomers.

"...Man, why can't I get me some wings?" The Canadian asks with a pout. Wildcat scoffs and everyone turns to him.

"Like I said; it's because you're _Smii7y,_ you damn Lil' Mini Milk." Evan starts laughing at Wildcat's remark, soon joined by Delirious' insane laughter. Lui snorts, Moo gives a chuckle, and soon the whole team was laughing, along with Smii7y. As they all start to converse Craig pulls Wildcat aside one more, a smile on his face.

"I just want to say thank you for that. Too many people have screamed in terror after they were told and ran away, and it breaks my heart to see a little more of _Evan_ die inside each time. He's been blaming himself for his life and we were all getting worried; that is, until you came along. Tyler, I just want to say welcome to Team Lux." Wildcat felt that foreign feeling rise in him again and can't contain it; for the first time since he met the hero team he _smiles_ at Craig, giving him a one-armed hug.

"Glad that you guys want a retard like me." Craig laughs and pulls him towards the others, who were in one massive dogpile. They threw themselves on the pile, chuckling when shouts of protest were heard (especially from Smii7y, who had ended up being on the bottom of the pile, and Delirious, who had Vanoss' wing repeatedly hitting his face in a playful manner. Wildcat had, honestly, never felt so carefree in his entire life.

 _It's good to be alive._

* * *

"Is this it?" A man in his late twenties asks as a woman hands over two files. The man sitting next to her nods, hands folded on the table.

"Yes, it is. This file has all the information pertaining to the men you're hired to detain." The man nods slowly, taking the files and flipping through them.

"Uh...huh. And will you tell me _why_ you need them alive, _government underdogs?_ "

"No. That is classified information you're trying to snoop for, _mercenary._ " The man, now identified as a mercenary, feels the dangerous vibe coming off of the two. Wanting to avoid any needless bloodshed he merely shrugs and closes the file.

"As long as I get paid I'm happy; however, I do my job better if I don't have any doubts." The other two say nothing as he stands up, taking the files with him. "I'm keeping these." Their silence comes as an affirmative to him.

"Don't fail us, Mr. John." The mercenary turns to them with a feral smile.

"Please," Kryoz says as he leaves, "Bringing in a Tyler Ferox and an Evan Ibis shouldn't be _too_ hard."

* * *

 _VampChippz:_ _Now shit is REALLY getting started! Kryoz makes an appearance, but as a mercenary! What will happen next? Find out next time- *Wall behind the author explodes as Lui walks in, laughing* Lui, what the fu-_

 _Lui Calibre:_ _*In his squeaker voice*_ _ **You can't give it away just yet! For trying to, you'll DIE!**_ _*Pulls out an M40 and snipes the author in one go, bits of a brain exploding everywhere*_ _ **Now…**_ _*Turns towards the camera*_ _ **SEE YOU IN CHAPTER 4!**_ _*Snipes the camera as well, the screen cracking and going black and effectively ending the chapter*_


	4. Taken

_Chapter 4: Taken_

 _VampChippz_ _: I FOUND THE PERFECT SONG FOR WILDCAT. Honestly, it almost made me cry (but that's just me being melodramatic) just listening to it's AWESOMENESS. I'll tell you guys when the time is right, so without further ado here's chapter 4! (Sorry that it sucks (-.-'))_

* * *

" _Come on, we're gonna miss it!"_

" _An ice-cream shop?_ _That's_ _what we're gonna miss? C'mon Ev, that place can wait a little while longer." A raven-haired man said with a grin as he watched a woman with hair as black as his own pout, crossing her arms before laughing._

" _But it's hot out and I'm all sweaty after-"_

" _3 intense hours of Super Smash Bros?"_

" _-And screaming. A_ _lot_ _of screaming." She laughed as she spoke, emerald orbs seeming to reflect the sun. The man smiled at her enthusiasm for the cold treat and relented._

" _Alright alright Evelyn, fine; let's go." They ran to the shop, where the vendor handed over the frozen treat kindly after they had paid for it. Walking as they ate they settled on the boardwalk that overlooked the beach, viewing the sun setting on the crazy and exhilarating city of Los Santos. They dangled their legs over the edge, sharing a few jokes and altogether enjoying one another's presence._

" _Hey…" The man turned to look at Evelyn, who stared at the view splayed out before them in admiration. She then turned to face him, giving him a hug. He blinked in surprise, kissing her head before wrapping his arms around her in turn._

" _Yeah?" Evelyn smiles as she finally meets his gaze, giving his jawline a quick kiss._

" _I don't care if you're a serial killer or just...whatever. Just know that I will always love you no matter what and that I will never,_ _ever_ _leave your side Jon."_

… _.._

…

 _!_

...Delirious wakes up, sweating and gasping for air. _What the hell…?_ He puts his hand on his head and groans, rolling out of bed. _Just a dream...or a nightmare. Can't tell, heheheh!_

It's when he touches his cheek that he realizes that he's started to cry.

* * *

"Hey man...I don't think you needed to do _all of this_ just for the two of us." Wildcat says in uncertainty as he and Smii7y stare at what used to be the living room the next day. Delirious extends his arms, exuding happiness.

"Since you're one of us now, we have to celebrate!" The masked man slightly falters, thinking about his dream from last night before shaking it off relatively quickly.

 _Was all of the banners_ _really_ _necessary, though?_ Wildcat sweatdrops as Moo starts throwing confetti everywhere for an added effect. Vanoss stands in the center of the room, a smile on his face as he puts his hands on his hips.

"Yeah, you're one of us now." He says as Lui pops some champagne. Smii7y walks over to the monkey, automatically interested in the drink. He takes a cup and chugs it, grinning widely.

"Yeah Wildcat, have some fun for once!" Wildcat's tech support agrees before pausing. "So now that we're here, do we have to do anything specific for the team..?"

"Yeah, two things." Vanoss walks over, his teammates flanking him on either side. They all have grins on their faces as they try not to laugh. "One, just be yourself. Two, in order to complete the initiation…" He motions to two bottles of vodka sitting on the table. "You have to finish _that._ " Wildcat gulps, staring at the vodka as if it would spring up at him and try to kill him. Smii7y, on the other hand, grins as he eagerly pours himself a glass.

"Game on!"

* * *

"An' then I managed to ah-...um...wha's the word? AH, JUKE! Yes, juke my friend out and go for th' kill, makin' a three-pointer." Lui chuckles at Smii7y, who was obviously inebriated. The party has been going strong for four hours now and seems to show signs of continuing far into the night.

"Dude, you're _hammered!"_ As they conversed, Vanoss and Mini were watching over Wildcat. The man had gone silent during his fourth cup of vodka, not pausing in between to grab a bite to eat or to do _anything,_ for that matter. The two were growing worried about their teammate's behavior and helped in any way they could.

"Wildcat, you should stop…" Vanoss offers, thinking that his suggestion to have them drink was a bad idea after all. His roommate only stares blankly at him.

"If I stop, I'll show you something I'll regret for the rest of my life. I'm just-...I ain't ready yet." For being drunk he was surprisingly lucid with his words. Mini frowns, touching his shoulder gently.

"Wildcat-" He steps back in surprise as Wildcat smacks his hand off of his shoulder, snarling.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" The room falls silent at Wildcat's outburst, the man himself recoiling in shock and- _What was that?_ Evan asks himself as he sees yet another emotion show on his roommate's face for a second before disappearing entirely.

"Dude," Lui speaks up with a scowl, "Was that really necessary?"

" _ **You tried all that you can", eh…?**_ _ **Pathetic**_ _ **.**_

"...Whatever, Wildcat mumbles as he walks out the front door, "I need some fresh air." Mini wants to go after him but _hesitates_ for the first time, unsure of what to even _say_ to the man.

"Remorse," Vanoss says after minutes of silence. Smii7y cocks his head, confused.

"What now?"

"His face," Vanoss clarifies, "It showed remorse." Mini then runs out the door after Wildcat, his friends sharing knowing grins.

* * *

 _He only meant the best for everyone...for his friends, his family._

Wildcat scowls at himself from the roof of the house, laying down on the surface and looking up at the stars. _I'm such an idiot...Craig didn't deserve that._ He scoffs at his idiocy, eyes dull as he murmurs.

"What I wouldn't give to s-" Footsteps stop him and he doesn't turn, knowing that he would get a lecture.

"Look, Vanoss, I just want to say that I didn't mean to say all that shit to Mini. It won't happen again."

"I know." Wildcat's head whips around to see none other than Mini himself, who smiles. "Hey. Mind if I sit next to you?"

"N-No…"

 _ **What a bunch of bullshit. Look at where he is now; all that did was leave him**_ _ **broken**_ _ **.**_

 _But that leaves room for him to be fixed. He doesn't have to do this alone._

 _ **You weren't there! What the hell do you know?! Deep down he's rotten to the core.**_

Mini sits down next to him, looking up at the stars. "They sure are pretty tonight."

"I always thought as a kid that they seemed lonely." At Mini's curious stare he continues with a blush of embarrassment. "I-I mean, they seemed so close to each other yet so far apart…"

"I know what you mean, Tyler." Mini sighs with a frown. "But it's good enough that they appear to be close, yeah?"

"I guess so, in the end…" The silence stretches for far too long on the roof, until it's broken by glass shattering and the exclamations of horror and pain from Smii7y. The two scramble off of the roof and burst through the front door, freezing as they see Lui unconscious on the ground with blood pooling around his head. Wildcat's brain tries to process the situation presented to him but ultimately fails, blinking slowly in shock. Delirious, Moo, and Vanoss where nowhere to be found but a groan from the wall (along with a blood trail) shows where Smii7y was located, propped up against the wall with a shaky hand clutching his midsection. Shouts resonate from upstairs and Smii7y looks up, blood trickling down his chin and his sunglasses broken.

"Smii7y!" Wildcat runs over to him as Mini checks on Lui, breathing a sigh of relief as he finds a pulse. The white-haired man coughs, red dripping onto the floor. "Talk to me! What's going on?"

"Ambush," Smii7y says weakly, Wildcat noticing with dread that a dark red stain was spreading from where his hand clutched his midsection in an attempt to stop the bleeding. "Others...fighting upstairs. Mercenary…" He closes his eyes and deep yet ragged breathing was heard from him. He forces his eyes open at Wildcat's fearful stare, trying hard to focus on his leader.

"Almost...killed Lui...Took the hit. Knocked out…" Wildcat bites his lip because _No, this will not happen_ _again_ _to the people I care about-_

"It's okay...Tyler…" Wildcat's eyes go wide as Smii7y places a trembling hand over his own, a weak smile on his face. "Help...them."

"Like _hell_ I'll-" The man feels a lump beginning to form in the back of his throat and felt liquid heat pool at the corners of his eyes, choking on his words. "I can't just _leave_ you like this!" Before Smii7y can speak he's lifted up and put on the couch, where hands were removing his sweatshirt and shirt to take care of his wound: _MiniLadd._

"I'll take care of his wound; get out of here, call the cops!" Craig says as he works on Smii7y. Lui was propped up against the wall this time, still unconscious. Wildcat runs upstairs, ignoring Mini's shouts of worry. _I'm not going to run-!_ He's almost decapitated as a knife flies past his head and wedges itself in the wall behind him.

"The fuc-" Another one, this time aimed for his face, comes flying at him. His raw instincts take over and he bends backwards while twisting, the blade only creating a small cut on his cheek. He glares at the culprit; a blonde-haired man wearing blue tinted sunglasses, black suit slightly crinkled due to the fighting he has done. Peering behind him, Wildcat sees Vanoss supporting Delirious, who was favoring his left leg, and Moo, who sported various cuts on his abdomen and arms. They look up at his arrival, eyes wide.

"What the- _Wildcat?_ Get out of here!" Vanoss orders as the mercenary takes slowed, measured steps towards him. Wildcat doesn't listen, instead glancing at the stairs before looking the man in the eyes. He has to play his cards right; one wrong move could give away his identity.

"Seriously, _go!"_ Delirious says which surprises Wildcat; the man in blue usually didn't order him around.

"What the hell is going on?" Wildcat instead demands, knees slightly bent as his muscles tense. The mercenary merely chuckles, stopping his slow advance.

"I'm Kryoz; nice to meet you Mr. Wilde. Or should I say _Ferox."_ Wildcat blanches in confusion, unsure of what he means. The name sounds familiar, _so fucking familiar_ , yet he can't place it nor it's meaning. This costs him as Kryoz appears in front of him in a flash, ramming his head into the wall. He groans at the pain, having a metallic taste in his mouth.

"You aren't a threat at _all,_ are you?" The mercenary chuckles before pausing, listening for any breathing coming from him. "...Did I accidentally kill you?" Vanoss is shaking in anger, struggling to run over to him when Moo and Delirious hold him back.

"Let me go! He's gonna-!"

"And what, let him take you too?! We can't lose you, Evan!" Moo says sternly. Delirious pauses, voice small as he speaks.

"...What if Wildcat dies when we could've done something?" Now Moo hesitates, looking unsure for a moment. It's all Evan needs to run, handing over the weight of Delirious to Moo and _lunging_ towards Kryoz, a snarl on his lips. The mercenary looks up, smiling wickedly at the sight.

"Oh, now the owl wants to play as well? This make my job easier." He then holds one of his many blades up to Wildcat's throat, the man wincing as the cool metal touches his neck. Vanoss freezes, eyes wide. Kryoz presses the blade to the point that blood wells at the tip of the weapon.

"Stand down and he doesn't get hurt." Vanoss forces his muscles to relax, showing Kryoz that he had the upper hand. "Good; now-" A hand grips his arm tightly, making the mercenary wince but nonetheless grin at the thought of a challenge. "Maybe I was wrong about you…"

Vanoss, Delirious, and Moo can only stare as Wildcat slowly raises his head, a fierce growl emanating from deep inside all the way out past his lips. Blood from a wound on his forehead trailed down into his eye, making him look menacing and further enhancing his threat. "I'm going….to tell you this once; _get the fuck out."_

Kryoz _laughs,_ his hold on Wildcat tightening. "That's not an option here. As soon as I'm done with you I'll get the owl and-" Vanoss, Moo, and Delirious can barely believe their eyes as Wildcat leans back into Kryoz's hold and _bites_ the blade, snapping in half relatively easily. He then elbows the mercenary in the stomach, prompting him to let go as a choked cry escapes past his lips. However, Wildcat doesn't stop there; he turns to face him and grabs him by the hair, smashing his face into the wall. He repeatedly does this, even long after Kryoz had stopped moving.

"How does that taste, BITCH?!" He snarls, seeming to be the embodiment of fury at the moment. Vanoss shakes off his shock and runs over, putting his hand on Wildcat's arm.

"Chill out, dude; he's unconscious!" Wildcat whips his head to look at Vanoss and slowly- _reluctantly-_ stops. The leader of the heroes gives a weak yet reassuring grin, nodding his approval.

"He's not a threat anymore."

"...Right." Wildcat lets go of his hold on Kryoz's hair, sighing. "Well, Smii7y and Lui are injured. We need to check on them ri-" Vanoss chokes on his words as pain shoots through his abdomen, registering Delirious' anguished cry and Moo's shout of warning. He sees Wildcat's eyes go wide, sees him start to get angry once again, until shock blooms on his features as a dart lodges itself into his neck-or rather, his artery. He sways on his feet and topples over, unconscious. Vanoss tries to take a step- _They're waiting for you, Evan; they_ _need_ _you to be safe!-_ but falls to the ground, only being able to stare at Kryoz's feet. He's thrown over the mercenary's shoulder and knows that Wildcat is on his other one from the way Kryoz stoops back down and handles the dead weight with ease.

"I'll take my leave, gentlemen." Kryoz winks before smoke fills Evan's vision and then he is enveloped in the inky black depths of unconsciousness, where he hears and sees no more.

* * *

 _VampChippz:_ _Hey guys what's up, I'm back with Chapter 4! Shit seems to be hitting the fan pretty fuckin' quickly. Will Smii7y live? ….Hopefully, right? 'Cause he's too funny to die! Anyways, so Kryoz makes his debut and kidnaps Tyler and Evan, Mini doesn't know this yet, and Delirious had a strange dream...what does it mean, you ask? Also, what the hell is an Ibis and a Ferox?_

 _Well, I ain't tellin you shit :3_

 _You'll find out soon enough...hopefully...whenever I have free time._ _***Waves at the camera***_ _Anyways, see you next time and PEACE out everybody...goodbye!_ _ ***Looks around***_ _Huh, I didn't die this time._ _ ***Smii7y enters the frame***_ _SMII7Y?!_

 _Smii7y:_ _***Grins at the camera***_ _Eyy guys, please don't let me die. You wouldn't let ya boi go out like that, right? Stay tuned for chapter 5, Project Ibis! And…_ _ ***Throws a grenade out the window***_ _YEET!_

 _VampChippz:_ _Smii7y, what the he-_ _ ***It flies around the world and smacks into the author's face, blowing up and effectively ending the chapter***_


	5. Project Ibis

_Chapter 5: Project Ibis_

 _VampChippz:_ _Hey guys, here's Chapter 5! It's mostly in varying POVs instead of just Wildcat's._

 _ **Miss Gummy Bear:**_ _Thank you for your support, and I will be focusing on this fic a little bit more from now on!_

 _ **LlamaLou2:**_ _XD And here I present to you, another chapter!_

 _Again, thanks for reading this far in and I hope to talk to you guys later. (Comments are appreciated too XD)_

* * *

" _ **We throw tantrums like parties; we're not happy 'till everyone knows we're sick, and that's just how we like it. We've hurt bad enough, right?**_ **We've earned it.** " _~Get Well by Icon For Hire_

* * *

When he came to, Evan doesn't know which is worse; the pain that blossoms through his abdomen once he became conscious or the fact that he is chained to the wall from his right leg. His heart rate speeds up as his eyes dart about, seeing nothing but white, pristine walls all around. They seem to be mocking him for stepping on the equally pristine floor, his shoes and pants dirtying the surface.

 _Where...am I?_ His answer soon came into mind, the ugly truth that he kept shoved into a corner and wished not to look upon. _No...No!_ Tears gather in the corner of his eyes as his body trembles, remembering the abuse from long ago. A groan to his right makes his head whip in that direction, relieved yet terrified to see Wildcat chained to the wall in a similar fashion.

"What the fuck…?" The other man slurs as his head lolls a little, the effects of the tranquilizer seeming to still be in effect. Evan tugs at the chain; _solid steel. Not getting out of it anytime soon, anyways…_ He taps the floor with his sneaker, catching Wildcat's attention as the taller man's cloudy and unfocused cerulean orbs met his chocolate ones.

"Hey." Evan begins, making sure to speak slowly and clearly so that Wildcat can register his words easier, "Are you alright? Any wounds anywhere?" Wildcat's silence tells him that his questions had made it through to him.

"...Nah, just a couple of scrapes and bruises from the merc." He shakes his head, eyes beginning to clear as he gradually loses the slur in his voice. "I'm fine, I promise. What about you?" Evan sighs, looking himself over once before shrugging.

"...I mean, I _was_ stabbed, but now it looks like it's healed somehow. Still hurts like a bitch though; must've been their tech that healed me. Anyways, no open wounds on my end. Mentally? I'm a mess." Wildcat raises an eyebrow as he asks his next question slowly.

"...Who are "they"?"

"HAAP.."

"HAAP?"

"Hybrid Animals Amalgamate People." Evan's face contorts into one of disgust as the name seems to taint his tongue. "If a mercenary was sent after us then it's them. They're trying to create "biological weapons" to give the US an advantage in future wars. There's no doubt that this is going on in Russia too." Wildcat blinks, his brain digesting the information relatively easily.

"...We're gonna be _lab rats_?"

"I am, at least. I don't know why you're here…" Evan can only think of a few reasons, all of which scared him so badly he was afraid that speaking them would bring it to life as a grotesque _being_ who had no business of existing in the first place. Wildcat gives him a look that bordered on concern but didn't ask; he let Evan take the time to answer for himself.

"I have a feeling that it might be for leverage."

"You think that if you try to escape again that they'll use me as blackmail?" Evan nods mutely, eyes widening as the door slid open to reveal a doctor wearing a surgical mask with a curious blonde in tow.

"When will you tell me what the fuck is going on here?" The blonde complains, and Evan quickly recognizes him as Kryoz. The doctor held a syringe in his hand, pausing in his steps to turn to Kryoz.

"We didn't dig around in _your_ past, did we?" Kryoz snorts, Evan seeing what seems to be a hint of fury burning in his eyes.

"Uh, yeah; you did." He spoke flatly. "All you did was give me files on-" The doctor shrugs before dismissing him. The merc mutters "Piece of shit" before crossing his arms and staying quiet.

"Go away and talk to one of your pals or somethin'." Kryoz growls but doesn't voice his objections to the doctor, walking out of the door in a fouler mood than he had entered it. _Interesting...maybe the merc is left in the dark?_ Before Evan can dwell on it any longer he's hearing Wildcat shout in anger as white fills his vision and a sharp pain being stabbed into his neck. His vision starts to fade as he realizes that the liquid in the syringe was a sedative.

 _Still drugging the subjects like wild animals...good ol' HAAP…_

He loses consciousness in three seconds, Wildcat's voice ringing until it fades away to nothing.

* * *

 _ **One Hour Later-HAAP Corporation, Location ?**_

Once Evan regains consciousness, he realizes that he's strapped to a table.

Panic makes itself home in the pit of his stomach, crawling it's way up his throat until a scream of terror comes out. He forces himself to relax, to _breathe, Evan, you're not dead-yet._ He scans the room, spotting a tray full of surgical equipment. Seeing red on them makes his heart beat faster as he shifts, crying out this time in pain as his back is _on fire._

"Calm down Evan," He whispers to himself as he tries to move his left wing out from under him. He finds that it hurts to move, although it's not impossible. He looks at the wall, wondering how long he had been out for when the doctor who had sedated him walks into the room.

"Oh, you're awake. You've lost your touch Ibis-sorry, _Evan_ now is it-and I can tell; after sedation you would wake up 10 minutes later before the procedure even started, thrashing about until the procedure was put on hold for the next day."

"What did you do to me." Evan states harshly, eyes narrowing. The doctor smiles innocently; _never_ a good sign.

"Oh, not much. Just started to move forward with our plans." Despair starts to root itself into Evan's stomach; he failed himself, and is most likely at risk of not making it out of this ordeal alive. He would do everything to stop the operations from moving forward, but he really can't do much else.

... _Wherever you guys are, please; save us._

* * *

John is _pissed_.

First, this organization hires him to capture two people then they discard him as if he's a mere tool, useless after a while?

 _Fuck them too, then._ He growls as he walks down the hallways, scientists moving out of his way. He keeps on seeing white everywhere he looks, and it was beginning to get sickening for him.

He needs some air.

Pushing the double doors open, the mercenary exits HAAP Corp. and sighs once he's on the balcony, underneath the canopy of stars. Taking out his vape he takes a drag, exhaling the sweet-smelling smoke and watching it drift lazily towards the sky. While he isn't complaining about his paycheck, it irks him that his clients dug into his past to get his aid only to leave him in the dark about what exactly he was capturing two people for.

 _Something big is going down._ Whoever he captured for the government, they were at the middle of this can of worms. Actually, he muses as he leans against the railing, he recognized the raven-haired male from somewhere…

 _Wait._

Fishing out his phone the mercenary goes to Google and clicks the search box, typing in his inquiry. Once the search results pop up he swears quietly.

He needs some answers.

And he knows where to get them.

After he pockets his vape he walks inside the building, cooled off to some extent as he sets a course for his destination.

* * *

 _ ***At Delirious', Evan's, and Wildcat's House***_

"This sucks! This fucking _sucks_!" Delirious paces across the living room floor with his arms crossed to hide his hands, which were balled into fists. They unfurl and curl, the blue-hooded man repeating the action several times as he imagined Kryoz's neck to be trapped in between his fingers.

"I know, Del." MiniLadd says softly as he checks Smii7y's vitals, "I know." When the team had come downstairs without Evan and Tyler, he put the pieces together quickly and was subdued. Yes, he's upset that two of his friends are kidnapped: however, they couldn't exactly run out there with no clue on what to do, and frankly Delirious' pacing is starting to grate on his already frayed nerves.

"I'm going out to search for him." The masked man growls as he heads for the door, grasping the door handle before a hand on his shoulder stops him.

"Delirious, don't go." Moo says with a stern expression on his face.

"Moo, I just can't sit here and do nothing when Evan and Wildcat are out there-"

"Brock is right." Lui pipes up, a bag of ice over his knee. They were all still nursing their wounds from the ambush, Moo having patched them up to the best of his abilities. "One, we don't know where they are. Two, even if we did then we are in no shape to go after them. If you haven't noticed, one mercenary kicked our asses. _Alone_."

Sighing in frustration, Delirious backs away from the door. "I know where they are, but I don't know _where_ they are."

"...The _fuck_ kind of sense does that make?" The new voice causes the trio to look towards the couch, where Smii7y sits up with a groan of pain.

"Smii7y! Hey, wait, you shouldn't be up yet!" Mini scolds as the white-haired male waves him off weakly.

"I've always had a tolerance for sedatives." He hurt everywhere, most notably his abdomen. "How are you guys…?"

"Living." Lui responds with a smile of relief. "Hey...thanks for saving me back there."

"Nah, don't worry about it." Smii7y says with a hint of embarrassment in his voice. "That's what friends are for, am I right?"

" _Anyways,_ " Delirious cuts in, bringing them to the topic at hand, "What I meant by that is I know who took them; I just don't know where they're located."

"Leave that to me," Mini butts into the conversation as he pulls out his laptop. "Anything else you want to know?"

"Yes, actually." Delirious knew that in an emergency like this, he's the acting leader in Evan's stead. "What exactly they hope to achieve."

"On it, Boss 2.0."

"Oh, lay off the guy." Smii7y drawls, clenching and unclenching his fist. Once he deems it unharmed he rolls his ankles, glad to see that they functioned. His face stung, leading him to believe that he was punched twice on the same cheek. "I also have a request, Mini: search for a Kryoz when you're done. If we're going to rescue our friends, then he's gonna stand in our way. We're gonna need to know all that we can about him if we wanna live."

"Good idea." Delirious nods before clasping Moo on the shoulder. "Sorry for almost biting your head off earlier, Moo."

"It's fine, Del. You're just worried; we all are." The team's medic gives him a reassuring smile before looking over his leg once more. "How's your leg holding up?"

To be honest, it hurt like a son of a bitch. "It's fine; if anything, you should worry about Smii7y."

"It's not like I'm _dying,_ jeez." Smii7y complains goodnaturedly, earning a chuckle from Mini while Moo gives him a stern look.

"You almost did, so let me check if Mini did a good job treating you."

"HEY!"

"Alright guys," Delirious chuckles before returning his stare out the window, "Get back to work. I have a few calls to make."

* * *

He's hurting.

He's in pain.

 _Make it stop._

Evan hisses as his wings move out of reflex, the crooked appendages twitching as if they wanted to fly out of this horrid place. _I know; I want to leave too but I can't leave Wildcat in this place._

 _God knows what they would do to him._

"Get up." A voice commands him and he complies, staring at his captors defiantly. He knew what they were trying to do; they were trying to break his will, to make him give in. However, what they didn't know is that in a strange twist of irony, the very person they brought here to use as leverage against him is what's keeping his spirit burning a vibrant flame.

 _They can hurt me._

 _They can_ use _me._

 _They can break my bones._

 _I will never give up, for Wildcat's sake._

WIth these thoughts in mind, he opens his mouth to say something when pain blossoms across his forehead. Something warm trickles down into his right eye, making him close his eye and wince.

"I never said that you could stare at me." One of them says, the other laughing at his misery. He holds a whip in his hands, and Evan quickly puts the pieces together. He stays silent, knowing from past experiences that nothing good could come out of talking when not directed to. Instead, he bows his head and directs his gaze towards the floor.

"Do you know what we're gonna do to you, Ibis?" Wow, Evan hasn't heard that name in a long time, and hearing it know makes him grit his teeth with disdain. "Our buddies at Star Labs are whipping up a serum for you lot, and with it we'll get all of Los Santos!"

"Shut up, idiot." The other guard, this one having a hood that obscures his face, hisses at his companion. He was just standing there, arms crossed as to make sure the superhero didn't escape again. To Evan, while slightly distorted his voice sounds familiar. "When he gets out of here, he's gonna hunt us down with his team. They're ferocious from what I've heard."

"He's never going to-" The guard with the whip pauses, eyes widening. "...Hey, what do you mean by wh-" He's knocked out by a pressure point in his neck being hit, dropping to the floor. The sound would be louder if not for the other guard catching him and gently lowering him to the ground.

"Wha…?" Evan's eye is wide as well, watching as the other guard approaches him.

Kryoz takes off his hood, kneeling down so that he makes eye contact with Evan at his level. His lips are set in a thin line, eyes shining with some mischief even though there's a serious air about him.

"We need to talk."

-Is what he would have said, if not for screams of terror resonating throughout the facility. A scientist hurries over to connect with the PA, eyes darting about as he speaks through the intercom.

"PROJECT FEROX HAS ESCAPED! I REPEAT, PROJECT FEROX-" A hand grasping his head and crushing it stops his broadcast, blood painting the once pristine walls and floor a beautiful shade of red. Kryoz and Evan can only look on, the latter with horror in his eyes while the former held surprise in his sage green orbs as the man drops to the floor with a sickening _thud_.

Wildcat grins as he flicks the blood off of his hand, revelling in his artwork.

" **Guess who's back, bitches.** "

* * *

 _VampChippz_ _: WOW! So, HAAP broke Evan's wings, Delirious is pissed, Smii7y's alright though but can't fight, and Kryoz tries to learn more about his mission from Evan only for a deranged Wildcat to show up. HAAP is in league with another industry called Star Labs, and they're creating something to take over Los Santos with it! Will Del and the others make it in time? Also, what happened to Wildcat? Find out in Chapter Six: Project Ferox!_

 _BasicallyIdoWrk_ _: Will we ever come back? We haven't seen Tyler in a while…_

 _VampChippz_ _: Be patient! Also, I'm sorry for the long wait guys! I'm focusing on this fanfic for now, so expect more chapters in the near future!_

 _BasicallyIdoWrk_ _:_ _ ***Signals to Terroriser***_ _That's your cue, Brian!_

 _The Gaming Terroriser_ _: On it!_ _ ***Runs over the author in a Toyota Prius, crashing into the camera and effectively ending the chapter***_


End file.
